Reboot
by Chiharu Caron
Summary: Persahabatan ketiganya harus diuji ketika salah satu diantara mereka harus tewas.


Terinspirasi dari lagu Reboot.. Agak ditambah-tambah dikit ceritanya.. Gak suka? Jangan baca.. ^w^

2 orang bocah SD tengah duduk dibangku taman yang berada di atas bukit dekat rumah keduanya. Sore itu mereka habiskan untuk berbincang-bincang.

"Miku-chan! Luka-chan!" panggil seorang sambil berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Meiko-chan.. Kamu darimana saja? Kamu terlambat 20 menit dari waktu janji." keluh Miku mengingat Meikolah yang meminta mereka berkumpul.

"Gomen gomen." ucap gadis itu dengan nafas sedikit memburu.

"Jadi ada apa kamu meminta kami datang kesini?" tanya Luka setelah Meiko bernafas normal kembali.

"Ini." bukannya menjawab Meiko malah memberian bingkisan pada keduanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Miku menatap bingkisan yang ia terima.

"Buka saja." ucap Meiko sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Cantiknya." ucap keduanya terkesima melihat gantungan kunci berbentuk bintang itu.

"Hadiah persahabatan dariku." ucap Meiko menunjukkan miliknya, mengangkatnya tinggi begitu juga dengan Luka dan Miku.

"Terimakasih Meiko-chan." ucap Miku memeluk Meiko senang.

Ketiganya adalah sahabat sejak kecil, mereka selalu bertiga kemanapun dan apapun yang terjadi. Seperti saat ini, mereka tengah berjalan pulang memakai satu payung yang melindungi ketiganya dari guyuran air hujan. Miku dan Luka sibuk dengan cerita nereka, sedangkan Meiko lebih sering menjadi pendengar.

"Hari minggu besok bagaimana kalau kita ke toko ice cream yang baru buka di dekat stasiun?" ajak Miku membuyarkan lamunan Meiko.

"Hmm.. Aku dengar ice creamnya sangat enak." ucap Luka poos.

"Bagaimana Meiko-chan?"

"Hmm.. Kelihatannya menarik." jawab Meiko sekadarnya.

"Baiklah, besok kita berkumpul di taman bermain depan complex jam 3 sore ya." ucap Miku yang dijawab anggukan setuju dari Meiko dan Luka.

"Ah? Hujanya sudah berhenti." ucap Luka saat merasakan sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya dan menurunkan payungnya.

"Waaaaa… Pelangi." ucap Miku terkesima melihat pelangi yang muncul begitu hujan berhenti.

Sesuai janji mereka dihari sebelumnya, ketiganya tengah berjalan sambil bersenda gurau. Membawa cone ice cream masing-masing ditangan mungil mereka. Meiko berjalan dibelakang kedua temannya, menikmati ice cream dan pembicaraan temannya.

"Haha.. Itu sih namanya sok tau." ucap Luka mendorong pelan pundak Miku bercanda, tetapi tampaknya MIku tidak siap dengan dorongan tiba-tiba itu. Membuat ice cream yang ada ditangannya terlempar.

"…." Miku terntunduk membuat bingung Luka dan Meiko.

"Miku? Sudahlah. Itu hanya ice cream." hibur Luka menatap wajah Miku. Bukannya menjawab, Miku balik mendorong Luka keras, cukup untuk membuat ice cream ditangan Luka serta tubuhnya sedikit terdorong. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentak Luka menyerang Miku.

"Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku!" bela Miku.

"Itu ice creamku! Harganya jauh lebih mahal dari pada punyamu!" ucap Luka tidak terima.

"Masa bodo!" ucap Miku. Terjadilah aksi saling dorong-dorongan dan adu mulut. Meiko yang berdiri dibelakang keduanya tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Ah?!" Meiko melihat gantungan kunci yang ia berikan pada Luka terlepas, Meikopun memutuskan untuk mengambil gantungan itu dulu baru setelah itu melerai Miku dan Luka.

Meiko berlari menghampiri gantungan kunci itu. Saat Meiko memengut gantungan kunci itu, sebuah bayangan tiba-tiba muncul. Meikopun memalingkan wajahnya mengarah pada bayangan itu dan mendapati sebuah truck berjalan kencang kearahnya.

"Kau yang sa…" Miku yang akan membalas perkataan Luka terhenti saat melihat tubuh mungil seorang gadis berambut coklat terhempas ke aspal yang keras meninggalkan bercak darah.

Hari ini hari senin.. Tapi sekolah diliburkan karna ikut berduka karna siswi terpintar disekolah itu meninggal dunia karna kecelakaan. Membuat semua guru terkejut saat mendapat kabar itu. Terlihat kediaman Sakine dipenuhi para kerabat yang memakai baju hitam. Didalam rumah itu terlihat sebuah meja dengan sebuah bingkai foto dan pot bunga dikanan kiri foto tersebut yang berisi lili putih. Bingkai dengan foto Meiko yang tengah tersenyum cerah. Tidak jauh dari meja itu terlihat Meito Sakine, abang Meiko yang 2 tahun lebih tua dari Meiko terlihat pucat sambil terus menangis diam saat tau adiknya meninggal begitu ia pulang dari latihan basketnya. Sedangkan kedua orang tua Meiko sibuk melayani para pelayat. Miku dan Luka yang sudah datang sejak tadi hanya berdiri diam, masih syok.

"Ini semua salahmu." ucap Miku parau.

"Huh?"

"Kalau saja kau tidak menjatuhkan ice creamku dan tidak dengan bodoh menjatuhkan gantungan kuncimu! Meiko-chan pasti masih hidup!" bentak Mikudengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Seharusnya yang mati itu kau!" bentak Miku tertunduk menangis sedeangkan Luka hanya diam berusaha mencerna kata-kata Miku, tanpa mereka atau siapapun sadari sebuah cahaya muncul dibelakang keduanya.

"_Apa yang.. Ini bukan salah kalian berdua. Ini salahku."_ ucap siluet itu. Siluet Meiko Sakine yang tidak dapat dilihat siapapun yang ada disana.

Hari-hari berlalu. Ini sudah 5 bulan semenjak Meiko meninggal. Miku dan Lukapun sudah berhenti bertegur sapa selama itu. Hari ini hujan kembali turun, membawa memori lama pada Luka yang tengah berdiri menunggu hujan reda mengingat ia tidak membawa payung. Gadis SD itu dengan sabar menunggu hujan reda, sampai pada saat ekor matanya menangkap 2 orang gadis keluar dari gedung sekolah. Hatsune Miku dan teman barunya. Miku melihat Luka sekilas kemudian segera memalingkan wajahnya tidak peduli, Miku dan temannya berjalan santai dengan payung yang melindungi mereka dari hujan meninggalkan Luka sendirian. Hal itu cukup membuat Luka yang melihatnya merasa jengkel, iapun memilih menerobos hujan itu.

"_Kenapa jadi begini.." Meiko memandang kedua sahabatnya yang berjalan berlawan arah itu. Luka yang menerobos hujan dan Miku yang bercanda tawa dengan sahabat barunya._

Seekor kucing hitam berjalan santai menuju seorang gadis yang terduduk pucat dengan mata yang kehilangan cahayanya. Kucing itu dengan setia menunggu gadis itu, menjilati tangan gadis itu. Sampai pada saat mata gadis itu menangkap seorang gadis berambut pink berjalan didepannya. Iapun segera bangkit dan mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang. Gadis berambut pink itu terus berjalan dan tiba-tiba berhenti disebuah papan pengumuman yang dihiasi gambar bintang berbagai warna, tapi tidak lama dan kembali berjalan menuju sebuah universitas yang berada tidak jauh dari situ. Begitu gadis itu sampai didepan pintu kelas dan membuka kelas itu, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau mint dikuncir dua. Masih sama seperti dulu, tidak banyak berubah. Gadis berambut hijau itupun membalik badannya saat mendengar pintu kelas terbuka. Mata mereka sempat bertemu. Gadis berambut pink itu dengan jengkel berlalu pergi, tidak ingin melihat wajah gadis berambut hijau itu. Ia terus berjalan cepat sampai akhirnya ada yang menahan tangannya. Iapun membalik badannya dan melihat gadis berambut hijau yang ia benci semenjak sahabatnya meninggal menggengam tanganya, menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Luka tunggu.. Dengarkan aku dulu." pinta gadis itu saat Luka berniat melepaskan genggaman tangan gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan! Lepaskan tanganku." ucap Luka dingin, tidak sedikitpun berniat menyebut nama gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak mau kita terus begini. Aku merasa sakit setiap kali mengingat perkelahian ini dan aku yakin Meiko-chan tidak akan suka kita berkelahi seperti ini.." pinta gadis itu mulai menangis, membuat Luka ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau yang memulainya." ucap Luka masih tidak mau membuka pintu hatinya.

"Aku mohon Luka. Maafkan aku." pinta gadis itu merosot jatuh. Melihat itu Lukapun memeluk gadis itu. Sebagai jawaban iya darinya.

"Kamu tau.. Selama kita berkelahi.. Aku merasa Meiko terus memperhatikan kita." ucap Miku yang tengah duduk dibangku taman. Matahari sudah bersembunyi digantikan oleh bulan dan bintang-bintang sebagai temannya.

"Aku juga. Aku terus merasa dia mengikutiku." ucap Luka tersenyum.

"Aku merasa bodoh selama ini berkelahi denganmu." ucap Mik,u lagi.

"Hahaha.."

"Lihat.. Aku mengubah gantungan kunci pemberian Meiko menjadi kalung." ucap Miku menunjukkan kalung yang ia kenakan.

"Hahaha.. AKu mengubahnya menjadi liontin anting-antingku." ucap Luka memperlihatkan anting-anting yang bertengger di telinganya itu.

"Aku harap Meiko sekarang sudah tidak harus mengkhawatirkan kita yang berkelahi seperti dulu. Aku harap dia bisa tenang disana bersama bintang-bintang." ucap Miku menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam itu.

"Ya.. Aku juga." ucap Luka ikut menatap langit.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah tidak berkelahi lagi.. Aku harap kalian tidak akan berkelahi lagi selamanya." ucap Meiko pelan kemudian tubuhya disinari cahaya dan perlahan menghilang. "Arigatou."

"HUH?!" Miku dan Luka yang merasa mendengar suara Meiko segera berbalik badan tetapi tidak menemukan apapun.

THE END


End file.
